Summer Loving
by Appleinn4
Summary: Yes guys you are reading right. it is Will and Sunshine.. bazzar but go ahead and take a looky
1. Seeing you agian

A/N: hey everyone. Abrainiac told me nobody was viewing I have OCD,deal with it because everyone is tired of hearing of Rachel and Finn. She speaks the truth so I was thinking for a while and this idea sprang up into my head. Yea, sunshine and will(bet your wondering how they relate). This is just something different then most glee. I love blaine and Kurt but there are a lot about them. There are a lot of Finn and Rachel and those are the biggest.I still freaking love Blaine and kurt and I could read fabrics about them but Finn and rachel not much. So here is somthing new for every glee fan.

Disclaimer: I think this would story would be perfect for the show. Why isn't it! Oh yea I DON'T OWN GLEE.

Season 2 episode 1:

Wills pov

That couldn't be her. She said she was new to the country and going to a school in Lima but I never thought it could be McKinely high. It's her I can see it in her eyes, he scared little eyes,it's her. I know we fooled around over the summer but it was nothing.

I was lonely and needed someone and she was there at the bar. The bar she had just got a job at. She was only a waitress but man did she look amazing in that apron. But I was just lonely that's all!

Does this mean I fooled around with a student? It was before school so it shouldn't. What if she files a law suit. She agreed to it and all we did was make-out. Surely she couldn't be THAT cruel.

I would talk to her after school and tell her to just forget everything. If only it was possible to forget everything.

Sunshines pov:

Look at him. He looks almost as scared as I am. If that bitch hadn't made me introduce myself to the glee teacher I wouldn't have known he was it was supposed to be this way.

I still had lingering feelings for him and if I tried we could work it out. Nobody at school had to know and my parents don't pay attention enough to find out. I noticed Raven talking about god knows what. I think he name was raven,maybe Riley or Rachel. YEA,RACHEL THAT'S IT.

Will just looked at me fixedly. He didn't care about Rachel. Here was the problem with a small town like lima;My first day here and I already have drama. Maybe I could just steer clear of this place.

Glee would be great to join and we could just forget all about our various make out sessions over the course of the summer. That was the plan. If only plans worked out.

A/N: so there you other chapters will be so much longer but I didn't want to give a lot away. The others will have dialogue I just wanted to explain the story and get everything started (in case you were wondering). I Love this story and will update as soon as I can

Love you, review and show you love me back. Love love love 3


	2. The Meeting

A/N: yes I had to pop this out cause I love this story a lot. All the things only equal to one thing:drama. It is going to be amazing!

Disclaimer: These things stab me harder than valentines day/NO i dont own glee

* * *

Wills pov:

"hello sunshine,we have auditions after school if you would like to join" I said smiling trying to hide the guilt or fear or whatever it was I was feeling" she smiled nodded and walked away with no visible emotion.

" if I may add she is a great background singer but she will need a lot more practice to upgrade into my solo level." Rachel said. I nodded and replied

"I'll see you after school" trying to be nice but she gave me the evil look and walked away. It was easy to ignore now that I had been around her so much more. Sunshine was something better than I could imagine. I had major work to do and file before sunshines audition but it was hard to forget about her. So I went to the office and found out that she was in English. I felt stupid but something pressured me to go to English and talk to the teaher.

"I need sunshine in my room we need to have an emergency glee meeting" the teacher didn't seem to care and let sunshine and her surprised face walk into my office. As soon as I closed the door she pounced on me pushing her lips onto mine. I moved my hand to lock the door before clearing my desk and throwing her on. She pulled off my vest and slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

* * *

Sunshines pov:

What happened next was uncalled for. The least I could say was I just had sex, with a teacher. I ditched English and math and had sex with a teacher. My first time was with A TEACHER! It was fantastic so pressured and it felt so wrong which made it oh so right. Showing my bare body to a male was somthing I had thought and dreamt for since I moved to America. I was only here for a year and my parents were back home so I could do whatever I felt like and will shuester was one of them. The way he touched my body made me want to melt and I just couldn't resist him.

" that was amazing,will

"thanks you too" he said awkwardly" I putt my remaining clothes on and brushed my hair with my fingers. He did the same and sat down at his office straightening everything up. When I opened the door and walked down the hallway I heard him yell

"great meeting" which made me smile in the worst way possible. Auditions should be fun

* * *

A/N: don't ask why the chapters are short I don't want to give it all away in one chapter so I am spacing it out and adding a ton of detail. Half way through writting this Abrainiac told me she would read any of it because sunshine and will together are gross. Well I'm going with this story because I like it and everybody disapproves of m stories and frankly I'm SICK OF GETTING SHOT DOWN. I don't know anybody who likes my stories in the least so maybe I'll give up writting. Wouldn't that make everyone fucking happier. So this is my unofficial goodbye to . I will post a one shot story with my official goodbye and then I will be gone. Sorry if you liked my stories i saw no reviews and no views or hits so I give up. Sorry it has to be done cause writting and posting it only to get beat down just sucks


End file.
